


How much longer can you hold?

by krnstein



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krnstein/pseuds/krnstein
Summary: "We can deny it as much as we want, but in time our feelings will show."orThe one where both of them denies their feelings because technically they can't be together.





	1. how do you get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I don't know what I'm doing. But this wouldn't stay out of my head, so I had to write it.
> 
> 1) English is not my first language. In advance, I’m sorry for any mistakes.  
> 2) I have no fucking idea how education works in Canada or any other country actually. I’m from Brazil so if there’s ANYTHING wrong, please tell me so I can fix it.  
> 3) This was supposed to be a Bloomington AU, but I've changed so many things that it's basically just the idea of teacher/student relationship now.

               The first year of University was exhausting, that’s the answer Waverly gave to anyone in Purgatory that stopped her to ask about it. She was the first in _years_ to leave to University and she was the town sweetheart after all. So basically, everyone stopped her to give congratulations or ask about the experience of living in a big city.

               It was actually even more exhausting to keep giving the same answer every five minutes, but she was happy, because she made it. She worked so hard through the first year and now she was finally home to spend the holidays with her family.

               The only thing Waverly always wanted was to leave Purgatory and now that she did, she missed it so much. Her family. Her friends. Her old job. She never thought that she would be happy to be back, but she was.

≣

               She’s with her Aunt Gus, who’s pretty much her mother, in the kitchen, helping her make dinner when Wynonna burst into the house.

               “Babygirl, you got a letter from the Universityyyyyyy” Wynonna screams and Waverly’s heart skips a beat.

               “Where is it?” She practically runs out of the kitchen.

               “Right here.” When she tries to take the letter from Wynonna, her sister makes a turn and start walking through the living room.

               “Come on Wy, let me see it.” To say she was anxious about that letter was an understatement.

               “Ok, but your buying my whiskey tonight when we go out to celebrate.” Wynonna winks when she gives the youngest Earp the letter.

               “You don’t even know if I get the scholarship.” She had spent all of her first year studying and applying for the full scholarship and this, right here, was the moment when everything could change, for better or for worst.

               “Well, you’re the smart one, right? So, I trust you and why the fuck would they even sent you a letter if not to say _you’re fucking great_?” Wynonna rolls her eyes.

               “Language.” Gus says from the kitchen entry, but when the sisters looks at her, she has a smile on her face. “Hurry up sweetheart. Let’s see if they made the right decision.”

               “Ok… Uh” She takes a deep breath, opens the letter and she only reads the first lines before she stars screaming “ _Congratulations, Miss Earp. We are happy to inform_ \- HOLY FUCK! SHIT. OH MY GOD”

               “Did you get it?” Gus asks even if she already knows the answer.

               “I- Yes. I did.” Waverly eyes are filling with tears, but she doesn’t cry, because Gus is hugging her and saying “Holy fuck indeed.” And it’s time for Wynonna to say “Language” before the three starts laughing and hugging again.

               “I’m proud of you” her sister whispers into her hair. Waverly definitely pays for Wynonna’s whiskey, all night.

≣

               She gets back to Toronto just after the holidays ends, because now that she got the scholarship, she won’t need to have a roommate. Not that Waverly didn’t like to live with other people, but she just really likes more when she can have her privacy and sleep naked _without_ having to worry about someone bursting into her room _unannounced_.

               The little apartment she’s currently visiting, it’s _really little_ , but it’s cute and she figures that she won’t need too much space now that’s just her. She closes the deal, because it’s so close to the University that she can walk or ride her bike and it’s just one or two blocks away from her job.

               The job being bartending in one of the coolest pubs around the University and now she won’t have to work late shifts and extra hours, because she doesn’t need to make extra money to pay her debts, because _holy fudgenuggets, I got the scholarship._

≣

               It’s friday night, she only get's three days until her classes begins. Her spot today it’s on the main bar, where she gets to attend everyone from behind the counter and thank God, not have any unwanted hands grabbing her everywhere.

               The University it’s really big and Waverly definitely doesn’t know everybody that goes to the _Black Badge_ , but as soon as her eyes lays on the pretty redhead sitting on the fair end of the counter, Waverly _knows_ she’s new. First of all, because she seems _lost_. Second, her clothes are too much formal to be on a pub. And third, they seem to have the same age. So _yeah, definitely new and wow, really pretty._

               It takes a moment for Waverly to snap out of her thoughts and she strides right to where the woman is sitting, she arrives just a second before the other bartender, Luke, has the chance to even open his mouth.

               “It’s ok, I get this one.” She says and smiles over her shoulder, he just shrugs and walks to the other side of the bar.

               The music it’s not loud, so she’s pretty sure that the woman heard what she said. When she turns back, she’s sure the air was pulled right out of her lungs, because _seriously? you’re even more beautiful than I thought._ And it’s only when the redhead raises one eyebrow that she realizes that she wasn’t just thinking that.

               “Oh- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Not that you are not beautiful, because you really _really_ are, but- I uh- should stop talking now. God this is awkward.” She’s sure her face gets redder by the second and she avert her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ll ask Luke there to serve you, just-“

               “Hi” The woman says and Waverly looks back to her, but that doesn’t help either, because she’s grinning, dimples on display and if it wasn’t for her gentle eyes, Waverly swears she would be made fun of, but the look she gets it’s pure amusement. “Hey” Waverly manages, though her voice it’s barely audible. She clears her throat, “Hi. Uh- What can I get you?”

               “My name’s Nicole.” She tilts her head ever so slightly and extends her hands. Waverly can’t stop her own hand to squeezes Nicole’s even if she tries, which she doesn’t, “I’m new here, so I don’t know what I will order yet,…?” She waits and Waverly’s brain starts to function again.

               “I’m Waverly.” They’re still holding hands and Waverly blushes again, before she reluctantly pulls her hands away.

               “Waverly” The redhead repeats and the short woman’s sure that nobody ever said her name like that before.

               “What do you suggest then?” She gives a small smile that Waverly can’t help but reciprocate.

               “It depends on what you like? Sweeter? Sourer? Neat?”

               “I like _sweet_ just fine.”

               “Ok. I- I’m gonna go grab something especial for you then.” She smiles again.

               “Thanks, Waverly.” She winks. She fucking winks. “Surprise me.”

≣

               Unfortunately, Waverly can’t spend the whole night standing in front of Nicole or just keep looking the way her mouth closes around the straw when she sips her sweet drink. She has to leave her really fast after delivering the drink, because the pub it’s getting crowded and she needs to work.

               But she stares, of course she does and every time she looks at Nicole’s direction, the redhead it’s already looking at her, she blushes and the other woman smiles.

≣

               Their little staring game doesn’t last long though, because way too soon Nicole’s calling her over to say that she needs to go.

               “Thank you. The drink was really good.” She smiles. “But I should probably go home, way too much things to sort out till Monday.”

               “Ok.” She really hopes that her face doesn’t show her disappointment. “It was nice to meet you, Nicole.”

               “It was nice meeting you too. I’ll see you around Waverly. Night”

               “Yeah, see ya. Good night.” She gives a little wave and her eyes follow Nicole’s figure until she’s out of the pub.

_I really hope we see each other soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like it.  
> I swear I'll finish writing "Tables", I just have something blocking my imagination for that story... for the past 7 months, but who's counting right? 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @wayyhaught


	2. perfectly wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry it took me so long  
> Hope you like it

            Waverly knows she is supposed to be sleeping, after all tomorrow’s the day that her classes starts and she needs to be well rested if she wants to survive throughout the day.

            After Friday, actually after _Nicole_ , Waverly felt herself every second more distracted by the woman. Always invading her thoughts. It was letting her feel uneasy because, ok she was beautiful and attractive, but they only talked about 5 minutes and the only thing that she actually knew was the other woman’s _name_.

            She worked three days in a row at the Black Badge, but Nicole never showed up. To say she was disappointed was an understatement, because she really was expecting to see the redhead before classes started. After all, the campus would be a mess with new students and people trying to find the right direction to their classrooms.

            Unlocking her phone, Waverly ignored the time and just opened her text messages. Wishing to get an answer and hopping that her sister was still awake back in Purgatory.

Waves: _Hey. You awake?_

                        _I need to talk to you._

A couple of minutes passed before she got a response saying just ‘ _hi, babygirl’_ and she didn’t think twice before pressing the call button.

“Thanks God. Hi.”

_“What’s up? Why are you still awake?”_

“I can’t sleep.”

 _“No shit Sherlock, I figured that. But why? Did something happen?”_ She could practically see Wynonna rolling her eyes.

            “No, I- It’s just... That’s this girl I meet on friday and I can’t stop thinking about her.”

_“Did you fuck her?”_

“What? No! Wynonna!” She was definitely blushing and so happy that her sisters couldn’t see her.

_“Well, why would you still be thinking ‘bout her then?”_

“I don’t know, she’s just... I felt a connection with her, you know?”

_“Hmmm. Where did you meet her again?”_

            “At the Black Badge.”

_“Ohhh, so she’s a client then?”_

_“_ I guess so? Yeah. We didn’t talk much and that’s what’s bothering me. Because _why_ am I still think about her?”

_“Have no idea babygirl.”_

            “Ugh, you are no help at all.”

 _“Well what do you want_ me _to do?”_

            “Nothing, you’re right. I’m gonna sleep.”

 _“Hey, come back. I’m sorry.”_ She don’t reply right away. _“Waves, you there?”_

            “Yes.”

_“Good, so listen, I don’t know how I can help you, just- Call her!”_

“I can’t”

_“Why?”_

“I only got her name.”

_“Jesus, ok. And what is it?”_

            Nicole.

_“Nicole…?”_

“Nope. That’s all I have.”

_“Wow.”_

_“_ Ugh, I’m doomed.”

_“No, you’re not. I’m sure she will come back to bar or like you will find her at the uni or something.”_

            “Yeah”

_“Well, I’m sorry but I gotta go now, ok? And you need to sleep.”_

            “Ok, thanks Wy.”

_“It’s ok babygirl, love ya”_

“Love you too. Send a kiss to Gus.”

_“Got it, bye”_

≣

The talk she had with her sister didn’t help much, but she was glad she had someone to talk to. The other person she could also talk, was her best friend. They agreed to meet just before they last class for the day, because that would be one of the few subjects they would have in common.

            Waverly’s not even sure why Rosita choose _Criminology_ as one of her subjects, but that’s great because now she knows someone in her class, at least.

            It was impossible not to bring Nicole over their talk and Waverly was just so excited to tell someone she could actually see the reaction. Sure, Nicole and her didn’t talk _at all_ , but Waverly felt _something_ and that’s what matters.

            “Sounds like you’re in love.” Rosita says before sipping her coffee.

            “Yeah, well, you would be in love too, if you had saw her. Rosie, I’m serious, she was so beautiful.” Waverly tells her for the hundredth time.

            “Well, did you get her number?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

            “No.” Rosita rolls her eyes. “I didn’t get the chance to. I was working and she just showed up, with her perfect hair and amazing smile… Then she was gone.” Waverly pouts.

            “Are you sure you didn’t hallucinate that?” The short woman throws her napkin at her friend then.

            “I did not _create_ her. She’ real. And she’s _new_. So, I hope I get the chance to see her again, because I’m sure she’s a new student here.”

            “It would be easier if you had asked her _anything_.”

            “I couldn’t. My brain would even function straight when she looked at me.” Waverly blushes.

            “Jesus Christ Waves, you’re not even dating her yet and I can’t take it anymore.”

            “Ok. I’m sorry, I’m gonna stop talking. Tell me all about your boytoy.” Waverly wiggles her eyebrows and Rosita laughs.

            “He’s not a boytoy.”

 

≣

            Waverly’s starts to walk a little faster than Rosita and she looks back to make her friend try and walk with her.

“Come on. I don’t want to be late.”

            “Well, you should think of that before your started talking about your dream girl.” Rosita smirks.

            “She’s not my- Ugh, never mind.”

            Then she’s not walking anymore, because she collapses with someone and the only thing she knows it’s that the person is taller than her, because when she looks up the first thing she see, it’s a neck.

            “Sorry.” _That voice._ Then the person it’s holding onto her arms and pushing her away gently.

            “No, it’s me who should apologize I-” They look at each other eyes and Waverly honest to God lost her voice, her breath and the ability to think because she starts to open and close her mouth, but can’t say anything.

            “It’s _you_.” The redhead smiles and Waverly feel herself melting just from the sight.

            “And it’s _you_. I- Ok, I thought a lot about seeing you again but definitely not like this.”

            “A lot, huh?” Nicole’s smirking and she looks down, finally noticing a paper falling on the ground with _Criminology_ written on capital letters.

            “Anyway, are you- Do you need help?” She says point to the paper on the floor and Nicole’s not holding her arms anymore and she instantly misses the touch.

            “Yes. I- I’m kinda lost? If you could help, I would be so grateful. But, I don’t want to keep you from your class though.” She picks the paper and smiles again, dimples popping.

               “It’s ok. Actually, that’s where I’m heading too.” Waverly smile it’s so big, but Nicole’s faltered just a little, before she turns and says “Lead the way.”

            She looks back at Rosita and mouths ‘It’s her’ and before she turns she see Rosita mouthing “Oh my God”.

 

≣

 

            Nicole doesn’t say much on their one-minute walk, but neither does Waverly so she thinks that’s ok.

            When they reach the class, she looks at the woman and smile again.

            “We’re here.” She points to the door. “And we’re better go in before we are actually late. I don’t think the professor would like that, huh?”

            “No, yeah, she definitely won’t.” Nicole’s smiles are not reaching her eyes and not showing her dimples, Waverly it’s so confused that she doesn’t even pay attention to what Nicole’s saying. But before she can ask anything, the redhead opens the door and motion with her hand.

            “After you.”

            Waverly enters the classroom, followed by Rosita and then Nicole. The other students are already with their seats taken and Waverly looks to see if she can find three seats for them. But when she looks back, Nicole’s not following them and Waverly smiles, but before she can call her, Nicole’s talking.

            “Please, take a seat girls.” She motions to Waverly and Rosita.

            When Waverly looks at her questioningly. She just smiles and points to the table at the front of the class, the _teacher’s table_.

            “Good morning. My name’s Nicole Haught and I’ll be teaching you Criminology.”

            Waverly sits and mutters a _‘shit’_ under her breath. The last thing she thinks when she looks at Nicole is _Professor Haught, of course._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if you find any mistakes, once again english it's not my first language and I'm dying from a headache right now.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @wayyhaught


End file.
